juego de novios
by candy1928
Summary: adaptación- Un juego de novios de 30 dias, solo 30 dias bastaron para darse cuenta de lo que sentian, pero no todo termina como una espera... -new summary!- antes One-shot..nuevos capitulos!
1. Chapter 1

**hola!**

**feliz 14 de febrero nnas!...este es un capitulo relacionado con este 14 de febrero!...weeee! puede que no sea un final feliz pero bueno. la intencion cuenta..**

**los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SM, tampoco la trama es uan adaptacion de un correo que me enviaron...ahahah!**

**disfruten**

* * *

Juego de novios

Bella y Edward se encontraban sentados en el parque.

-sabes creo que no encajamos en el mundo-dijo Edward

-por que lo dices?-pregunto bella

-pues porque ninguno de los dos tiene novio o novia, y los demás sí. Somos bichos raros

Los dos se quedaron callados, viendo a las personas que pasaban.

-ya se! Hay que hacer un juego!-dijo bella

-qué tipo de juego?-Edward pregunto

-un juego en el que tu serás mi novio por 30 días, y yo seré tu novia. Que dices?

-no me parece mala idea, acepto.

Después ese día los dos empezaron a hacer cosas muy juntos.

Día 1:

Edward y bella estaban por primera vez viendo una película romántica juntos: "Antes que termine el día"

Día 4:

Los dos estaban en la playa observando cómo se concluía el crespúsculo.

Día 12:

Edward invito a bella a la feria, ella por supuesto acepto. Cuando llegaron se subieron a toda clase se juegos que había. Hasta incluso Edward gano un oso de peluche gigante para bella.

Los dos entraron a la casa de terror, en una de esas bella se asusto por un mono feo que salió enfrente de ella, ella como estaba asustada agarro la gélida mano de Edward, pero a la vez agarro la mano de alguien más, Edward se dio cuenta y se rio.

Día 15:

Al día quince de novios fueron con un adivino. Este les dijo "tesoros míos, no mal gasten el tiempo que tienen juntos... pasen el resto de su  
tiempo juntos felices" y después empezaron a salir lagrimas del ojo del adivino.

Día 20:

Ese día bella supo que iba pasar una estrella fugaz, y ella invito a Edward a ver la estrella fugaz con ella. Para ver la estrella se fueron al planetario, cuando paso la estrella bella pidió un deseo, pero en voz baja para que Edward no escucharlo que ella había pedido.

Día 28:

Ese día fueron en autobús para ir a un restaurante, pero el autobús se zarandeaba mucho, tanto que por accidente bella y Edward se dieron su primer beso

Día 29 11:37:

Edward y bella se encontraban sentados en el parque donde decidieron hacerse novios.

-sabes tengo mucha sed, ¿quieres algo?, voy a la tienda cerca del parque.-pregunto Edward

-solo un jugo de manzana, por favor.-dijo bella

**20 minutos después…**

Bella aun seguí sentada en el parque, y aun no llegaba Edward.

Un desconocido se le acerco a bella.

-oye tu conoces a un muchacho llamado Edward?-pregunto el desconocido

-si, por qué y quien es usted?-pregunto bella

-es que vi que un auto venia a toda velocidad y en eso Edward no vio el carro, y ahora Edward se encuentra en urgencias, está muy grave

A bella se le acelero el corazón al oír eso, tal vez le estaba jugando una broma. O algo así.

-hace cuanto se lo llevaron?-pregunto bella

-hace como 10 minutos.

Al oír eso bella se paro y corrió hasta el hospital donde habían internado a su novio.

11:57:

Bella llego luego al hospital, ella se encontraba en la sala de espera. Hasta cuando sale un doctor.

-familiares de Edward cullen?-pregunto el doctor

Bella se paro- yo soy su novia.

-justamente la estaba buscando. El joven Edward traía esto es su bolsillo cuando lo revisamos.- el doctor le dio a bella un jugo de manzana y una carta.

Bella abre la carta y la lee:

Estos últimos días me he dado cuenta que eres una chica extraordinaria y hermosa. Y me enamore de ti, y antes de que este juego termine quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, mi novia para siempre. Te amo bella.

Al terminar de leer la carta, bella desgarra la carta y grita:

-no! No me puedes abandonar, no te puedes morir, te amo! ese día de la estrella fugaz pedí que este juego nunca se acabara, por favor no te mueras ahora! Te amo! no me dejes!

Bella estaba devastada, de repente dieron las 12, y a esa hora el cuerpo de Edward dejo de funcionar.

Eran las 12, del día 30, del juego de novios, un juego de novios que ya había termiando

* * *

**les gusto? diganme...siii?**

**si no les gusto el final puedo poner uno alternativo, solo digan. **

**les deseo un feliz 14 de febrero. hahahahaah!**


	2. final alternativo

** a peticion del publico...aqui esta el fianl alternativo, espero que lo disfruten y me alegra que les alla gustado el "one-shot"**

**los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la tram tampoco es mia...solo la adapto**

**

* * *

Juego de novios final alternativo:**

**Bellapov**

Me sentía devastada, triste, solitaria…en fin muchas cosas, aun no creía que Edward se había muerto, en tan solo 20 minutos mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, son 20 minutos que pierdes y no se reparan con nada.

-señorita, Edward familiares?-pregunto el doctor

-si, pero están lejos, para qué?-dije entre sollozos

-necesitamos que alguien lo reporte, si localiza a alguno de sus familiares dígale a la secretaria y ella los guiara hacia la morgue. Y lo lamento mucho.-una vez diciendo eso el doctor se fue dejándome parada en medio de la sala de espera.

La verdad es que no tenía ni la menor idea de quien eran sus familiares, "el" me había contado que ellos estaban muy lejos de aquí, pero no tenía ni más remota idea de quienes eran. Solo había una cosa que intentar.

Me acerque al mostrador de la secretaria.

-disculpe, de casualidad habrán encontrado otra cosa del recién fallecido Edward?-pregunte

-es familiar suyo?-pregunto ella

-no, bueno soy su ex novia prácticamente.

-lo sentiento mucho peor no puedo darle información a otros que no son sus familiares.

-se lo suplico, sus padres no se encuentran aquí, están muy lejos y la verdad no tengo la remota idea de cual es el numero de sus padres, necesito hablarles de que su hijo esta….-me dolia decir esta palabra- muerto.

-bueno, solo se encontró una carta, un jugo y esta cartera-dijo la señorita entregándome la cartera- es lo único.

-gracias.-me alivie de que me dieran al menos algún dato que me pudiera comunicar con algún familiar de "el"

Comencé a buscar en su cartera algún número, o algo así. Hasta que encontré una tarjeta que venían unos datos de su padre. Rápidamente saque mi celular y marque el número que venía ahí.

A los 3 bip, alguien contesto.

-hola?-respondió una voz femenina

-hablo con los padres de Edward?-pregunte

-quien es usted?

-soy la ex novia de su hijo, me llamo Isabella swan.

-yo me llamo esme, soy la madre de Edward, que deseas?

-lamento decirles esto, ya que están tan lejos, pero…..su hijo murió-dije con mucho dolor y gruesas lagrimas.

-no esto no puede ser, es una broma

-nunca bromearía con algo así.

-no!...diem donde estas?-pregunto la señora muy alterada.

-en el hospital de forks, necesito que venga rápidamente, tienen que reclamar el cuerpo de su hijo para que velen a su hijo como de ser.

-voy para allá, tomare el primer avión, gracias por avisarme Isabella

Y de ahí corto.

Aun seguí derramando lagrimas, vi pasar al doctor.

-doctor…doctor! casi grite para llamar su atención.

-hola, ya localizaste a los padres de Edward?

-ya pero tardaran un rato, solo le pido ir a verlo, creo que lo veré otra vez, por favor, necesito verlo-le suplique al doctor.

-esta bien, venga conmigo. Al doctor me guio hasta la morgue donde estaba "el". – cuando este lista para retirarse lo puede hacer con toda calma.-diciendo eso el doctor se fue.

Me acerque al cuerpo de Edward, su cuerpo estaba tapado con una manta blanca. Bajo esa manta se asomaba su mano. Tome su fría y muerta mano, aferre su mano contra la mia.

-Edward…lamento que todo está terminara así,….. quisiera que fuera un sueño esto pero no lo es, solo quiero decirte que te amo, y nunca te olvidare, eres el único que me ha llegado al corazón en tan solo 30 días, pero tranquilo cuidare tu corazón. –largas y gruesas lagrimas caían de mi ojos, y se estampaban contra el piso. Obviamente sabía que nunca me escucharía, pero aun así le quería decir todo esto y no guardarlo.

De repente pare de llorar cuando sentí que la mano de Edward daba un pequeño apretón a mi mano, me asuste. Clave mi vista hacia mi mano y su mano. Solté mi mano de su agarre y observe como se movía. Estaba asombrada, lentamente retire la manta de la cabeza de Edward, y lo siguiente que vi fueron que los ojos de Edward que lentamente se abrían dejando ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Yo estaba sin habla, pensé que estaba en un sueño, pero no fue así cuando el pronuncio mi nombre claramente.

-bella.

-ed….Edward…como?...-yo solo me a cerque a su cara y lo bese apasionadamente como nunca lo hice.-te amo, nunca te vuelvas a ir.

* * *

**y...que le parecio?...diganme, si quieren otra capo de como termina o hasta ahi lo dejo me dicen...va?**

**gracias por sus reviews, gracias por agregarme a favoritos!**


	3. final definitivo

**hola! chicas...perdon por el retraso pero tenia que terminar lso demas capitulos de Audiciones para el amor...que por cierto ya quedan pocos...pero bueno su espera sera recompensada. y dejenme decirles que este es el final...ya! **

**los personajes son de SM, la historia tampoco es mia, bueno el primer capitulo no es mio, aun la historia esta basada en una correo que me enviaron yo la adapte. entonces creo que nada es mio...**

**disfruten!**

* * *

En cuanto le dije a Edward eso, Salí disparada de la morgue, tenía que encontrar al doctor, al que sea.

Pasaron como 15 minutos y aun no lo encontraba. Hasta que lo vi hablando con una enfermera.

-doctor!-hable, el al instante se volteo.

-bella, ya terminaste?

-no, tiene que venir rápido a la morgue.

-por qué? Que paso?

-Edward está vivo-dije con una enorme sonrisa

-como que está vivo?

-está vivo, esta respirando….va venir o no?-pregunte un poco alterada, pues perdía tiempo aquí.

-claro vamos. Jadis, ven conmigo-este último le hablo a la enfermera.

Casi casi corría para llegar ahí lo mas rápido posible. Cuando llegamos la enfermera y el doctor se ocuparon de él, la llevaron a otra habitación.

Me sentía confundida, emocionada, feliz, tenía tantas emociones, que no las explicar, tan solo el hecho que Edward este vivo me pone muy contenta. Pero había olvidado un detalle. Los padres de Edward venían de muy lejos solo para ver que su hijo había "muerto".

**Cinco horas después….**

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Edward revivió, de la nada, pero revivió, y me habían dicho que estaba estable. Solo tenía algunas por ahí que arreglar pero de ahí en fuera estaba bien. Y no habían llegado aun sus padres.

Creo que hable muy pronto…

Los padres de Edward entraron muy rápido, los dos se veían muy tristes, la verdad pues quien no?, ósea de la nada una extraña te dice que tu hijo murió y tu muy lejos. La verdad estaría en sus mismas condiciones.

-mi hijo!. Donde estas?-grito esme, al parecer.

Yo me pare de mi lugar y fui a encontrarme con ella.

.señora, señora tranquilizase. Soy Isabella swan. Le pido que me escuche.-dije

-donde esta mi hijo?

-primero necesito que me escuche. Hace unas cinco horas fui a la morgue a ver por última vez a Edward, pero ahí me di cuenta que….Edward revivió.-dije con una enorme sonrisa

-entonces….-y esme se desmayo, por suerte Carlisle la alcanzo a agarrar.

-entonces cuando nos hablaste estaba vivo?

-no, estaba muerto, pero como ya les dije hace como cinco horas revivió. Así que ahorita está estable, por lo que me dicen los doctores.

-gracias Isabella, pro avisarnos-dijo el con toda sinceridad.

-dígame bella, pero no les quito mas su tiempo, vayan con el doctor y yo creo que pueden pasar a verlo.

Los dos, Carlisle y esme que luego se recupero de su desmayo, se fueron con el doctor a que les dijera la condiciones su hijo. Yo ya sabía cuáles eran, pero después son pude verlo, tenía que ordenar mis emociones, todas estaban alocadas. Tenía tantas emociones.

-bella-alguien me hablo, yo me voltee y vi que era Carlisle.

-que paso?-pregunte

-Edward quiere verte.

Asentí, yo empecé a caminar acompañada por Carlisle.

-así, eres novia de nuestro hijo.

-era-dije

-eras?, porque que paso?

-historia larga-dije

-bueno el cuarto de Edward está un poco alejado así que me puedes ir contando, si tu quieres, claro.

De ahí le empecé a contar de cómo nos hicimos novios, los momentos tan hermosos que pasamos y le conté lo último.

-ohh…así que como ya pasaron 30 días, se acabo el trato.

-aja, puede que volvamos, pero ahorita no es muy oficial.

-ya veo, al parecer hiciste muy feliz a mi hijo.

-y el a mí, éramos muy buenos amigos antes.

Llegamos a la habitación donde estaba Edward, cuando entre estaba esme a un lado de el, al parecer estaban hablando. Esme se dio cuenta que Carlisle y yo aparecimos y se alejo de Edward.

-los dejaremos solo-dijo Esme.

Carlisle y ella salieron por la puerta y me dejaron a solas con Edward. La verdad no comprendía que era lo que pasaba.

Yo solo me acerque a la cama donde estaba Edward, y el me miro con esos hermosos color esmeralda.

-me querías para algo?-pregunte

El solo asintió. Y me tendió su mano y yo la tome.

-dime…soy toda oídos.

-te amo bella, y me doy cuenta de que la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad para estar contigo. Y me pregunto si quieres ser mi novia realmente y oficial.

Solo estaba segura de una cosa….estaba completamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. El cambio completamente mi mundo, y creo que yo hice lo mismo con el mundo de él. Esos 30 días me dejaron ver que amaba a Edward hace mucho, pero estaba distraída en misma cosas que no me di cuenta.

-si…peor te puedo pedir un favor?-pregunte

-el que quieras-dijo

-como te dije antes, prométeme que jamás te irás otra vez.

-lo prometo-dijo él.

* * *

**weeee! ya termino la historia!**

**espero que haya sido de su agrado y agradesco todos sus reviews, como agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y alerts...la verdad se lso agradesco.**

**la historia la dejo abiertapara que ustedes mismo la inventen como quieran. es libre decision.**

**espero que se pasen por audiciones para el amor,( ultimos capitulos)...y bueno cuando termine esa seguire subiendo mas historias, de hecho estoy trabajando en muchas...pero bueno.**

**las despido con una abrazo al estilo emmet, **

**y una mordida al estilo edward! **

**weee!**


End file.
